1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to latching devices for securing a first member such as a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a second member such as a corresponding door, panel or frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of latching devices for use in securing a first member such as a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a corresponding second member such as a door, panel or frame are known.
Some types are adapted to be mounted within a first member and incorporate a pawl or similar member that is actuated to engage a second member for latching, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,367, 4,763,935, 4,556,244 and 4,583,775, which are each assigned to Southco, Inc., the assignee of the present application. In each of these forgoing patents, there is seen a need to provide improved sealing of the latching devices in order to inhibit the penetration of matter, such as moisture and dust, which can affect operation of either the latching devices and/or the contents behind the first member.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.